Mockingjays redemption
by Old-story-teller
Summary: Katniss left Peeta and her daughter, letting them return to twelve. two and a half years have past and Katniss leaves to go back and get her husband and daughter back. AU. Everlark.


**A/N: so this is rewrite of a story i fucked up, hopefully this is better.**

**Chapter 1. **

**back to twelve.**

**Katniss's POV.**

I sigh, moving my leg so it's in a more comfortable position the cast that covers most of it is really starting to piss me off though I can hardly blame the reason for wearing it on anyone else other than myself. The doctors here think I fell down the stairs, yet one oldish doctor gave me a look and comment that stated he knew otherwise.

**Flashback**

"So Mrs Mellark." technically Peeta and I never divorced so it's sill my legal name. Also a painful reminder of everything I'd thrown away. "please tell me again how you did this." Again this doctor, Robinson keeps asking.

"I fell... down the stairs."

"Hmm, yes the stairs, the common cause for this kind of injury." the tone of his voice bothers me, sarcastic.

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing, just that... Mrs Mellark I've been a doctor for near 40years now and I know the difference between a broken bone caused by a fall and one by pressure." I go to object, my mind quick to try to tell him I landed with all my weight on it.

"Prolonged pressure Mrs Mellark." I stare, dumbfounded. "Your not the first to have these problems, just know that there are people to help-"

"I'm too far gone for anyone to help me doc."

"No, no one is. You have friends yes, family? Tell them before it gets worse." I don't responded and he doesn't press any further, I just silently think about it all, about how I was lead to this place.

**End of flashback.**

I take a deep breath, the one time Gale wasn't here I managed to get the mail, something he always does and I'm surprised there at the top of the pile was a large thick envelope from twelve. Peeta. It's the first time he's ever contacted me, the first time he's written in 2 and a half years. Carefully I open the envelope, wanting to know why he's never reached out to me, why he's never spoken to me of her. Slowly I ease out the papers, I've been keeping them hidden for two days now but upon seeing the top of the first sheet I drop them and wish I never took them out. I don't know how long I just stare at them before working the courage up to pick them back and read them, those words slamming into me.

**Divorce proceedings for Mr P. Mellark and Mrs K. Everdeen/ Mellark.**

I read through them all, Peeta has haired someone from the capitol to represent him, he wants it done as soon as possible, he's seeking full custody and his reasoning is that I've never taken an interest in her life. My blood boils because never once has Peeta tried to include me in her life. I know I really fucked up but a part of me hate Peeta, he was always the one who could reach me, the one who could get me back from wherever the darkness took me but to say that I've never once thought of her...

"But you haven't" the voice in the back of my head tries to argue but I know it's just him trying to tell me otherwise, the truth being not a day has gone by where, in one way or another I haven't thought about Peeta or her.

Just as I'm about to close the papers back up, a smaller envelop drops to the table, Katniss written on the front in Peeta's beautiful hand writing. Opening and unfolding the letter I read.

_Katniss, _

_For all these years I've tried to get a hold of you, tried to get you to come back but every letter goes by unanswered and it kills me inside knowing that you want nothing to do with your own daughter._

_She's started asking me about you and every-time I change the subject and he child mind doesn't know the difference but on day soon I know I'll have to answer and I haven't got one. I hate you for that, for the day I have to break my daughter heart by telling her that her famous mother, who'll she'll learn about in school doesn't want her, doesn't love her. When that day comes I don't want you to hold in any-part a link to my family. That's why I'm asking you sign the papers, please don't let this get dragged through the mud, don't put my daughter through that. At this point Katniss I'm begging. I know that I was never what you wanted and I'm sorry that for so long you had to pretend to feel something towards me when the man you loved was at home but if you felt anything for me, anything for your daughter you'll sign and me and her can move on because regardless, Katniss of how mad and angry I get, how much I want to hate you, how much I'm reminded that I'll never forget I'll always forgive you and I'll always love you. _

_Please Katniss sign the papers and let me be free, let yourself be free to move on._

_Peeta._

The page is soaked with tears, how!

"YOU NEVER SENT ME ANY PEETA!" I scream to no one. "I'VE NEVER GOT ONE IN THE MAIL..." I stop dead in my rant, I've never got one in the mail because until two days ago I've never been able to get the mail, Gale has. Just like that I'm up, grasping the crutches and making my way to Gales room. We may share a house but not a bed, never though it hasn't stopped him trying. I burst through the door and start ripping the draws out of the chest, rummaging through the wardrobe until I find what I'm looking for, a small black box. No labels, nothing. Ripping the lid open I see them all. Letters upon letters, piled up to the top. Barely enough room to contain any-more. There must be at least two or three for each month, that sick bastard has even got them in order they arrived in. No wonder Peeta hates me but at that moment I make my choice, the best one I've made in a long, long time.

Picking up the phone I call Primrose, now at medical school in district 4. she received bad burns from the capitol square but they've healed and she has a great life in 4. a boyfriend, no longer Rory especially after she caught him cheating on her. The phone rings three times before she picks it up.

"Katniss?"

"yeah it's me little duck."

"Is everything alright?" her voice is laced with concern.

"No, I need your help."  
"Katniss what's wrong? Please."  
"I want to go home Prim, he... he sent divorce papers." from the heavy intake of air I know she knows I'm talking about Peeta.

"Katniss it's been 2 and a half years, he hasn't-"  
"HE HAS!" I scream over the phone " Gale has been hiding all the letters that he sent me!" I cry into the phone. "Please Prim I have to make this right before it's to late." I sob into the phone.

"OK Katniss, I'll be waiting at the train-station in 4. you call me when it's getting in. I've got some leave from med school, I'll be able to stay two weeks before I have to be back."  
"thank you little duck."

"Quack." she makes the childhood sound over the phone and the old sound brings some happiness back to me but only Peeta can bring me back to life. I rush around the house, packing what I can into a duffel bag everything slowed down by the crutches I have to use. I look at the cloak, two hours before Gale is supposed to come back, an hour before the train. I sit and decide to write him my last good-bye, the last he'll ever get from me.

_Gale,_

_you've lied and abused me so much, when I needed healing, when I was hurt already. I found them all, everyone you stole and I'm taken them back to where I belong, to gain the trust and love back of the only man alive that can give me what I need. Hope, love, safety and a family. I'm going back to get my family back, my husband, my daughter._

_Don't come after me, don't try to contact me. Stay away from me forever._

I leave the not on the table and grab my bag, heading towards the door and the station. Arriving at the station, sweating and tried I buy a one way ticket to twelve. Before I know it its morning, the familiar smells of wood, grass, coal are invading my sense. The smell of my outside home, my turn home being in the arms of Peeta. Prim had boarded the train in four and know we're both standing in our old home. The district, busy with life, with healing. I spot the one place I've been looking for one place, after reading a few letters I knew would be the busiest. The bakery. Walking in I'm hit with all the intoxicating smells, all that remind me of Peeta. The small number of people who are in the store are making their way to exit, the morning rush must have finished. My eyes meet with someone from my past, someone I never knew was here, let alone working in the bakery.

"You! Get out. Now!" Johanna comes from around the counter and pushes me back into Prim, who's able to just keep me standing.

"Please I need-" I cut off with her hand slapping me hard across the face.

"No you don't just need to do anything brainless." she looks over her shoulder before walking back and doing something to the till. "Bread-boy! I've got to go out for an hour! I'll be back!" she shouts, Peeta is in the bakery.

"Johanna!" I hear his voice cut through but don't catch a glance of him. She drags me, stumbling away from the bakery round a couple of corners onto a solid road. A road to victors village. Not ten minutes later I'm shoved roughly into a chair, prim next to me as Johanna disappears deeper into the house. Prim and I both let out a scream when a solid thud lands in between us.

"Now brainless, unless you want me to embed this axe in your chest, you better have a damn good reason for showing up here unannounced." I look at her then to the axe, the evil glare she's giving me and I know she's being serious.

"Johanna..." and I begin my story, telling Johanna everything. Neither of us realise the time.

"Shit brainless, I mean you are fucking stupid but god damn that bastard Hawthorne." she lets a long deep breath out before speaking, only to be cut off by the door.

"Johanna where have you been!" Peeta asks loudly, carrying a small child in his arms. He stops at the scene before him, looking between me, prim and Johanna.

"Daddy, daddy! wook unca Mitch gave me." a young blonde girl running through the door crashes into Peeta's legs, holding something up to him as he stares at us, at me. The little girl, turning her bluish/ silver to me. She hugs closer, beckoning Peeta to pick her up which he does and I stare at how much she looks like him.

"Daddy, who is she?" the little girl asks, looking right at me.

"That, that Alex is your..." he doesn't finishes the sentence, he looks like he can't finish it.

"Mummy." I answer, the tears already running down my cheeks.

"Sweetheart!" Haymitch from the door gasps, seeing me sitting there. He looks me over and his eye's widen when he sees my cast. "What happened." he asks coming over to check me and doing the worst thing possible, he smudges the make-up I had on. Peeta gasps, handing Alex over to Johanna.

"Take her to her room please" he ask Jo, she doesn't argue but looks sadly at me before leaving. I turn to Peeta expecting him to be mad, in a rage not almost crying as he makes a bowl of warm water and grabs a clothe. He beds down, Haymitch moving and wipes the warm clothe over my face revealing the hidden blue and purple welts on my face. The tears prick my eye's as the stinging pain rips through my face. I wince in pain as Peeta looks at me with sorrow in his eye's.

"Katniss what the hell happened to you" Haymitch asks as Peeta, unable to speak continues to wipe the make-up away. I sigh as I'm about to begin the story once again, the only difference is that Peeta is here and it'll decide if he takes me back or not.

**A/N: So this is the stories prologue. hope it's better and i think that it'll last about ten chapters. Gale won't be forgotten about, he'll return. Next chapter it'll explain why Katniss left, it'll also show why Johanna was extremely mad that Katniss showed up. Their daughter's name is Alexia rose Everdeen Mellark. Hoped you liked. **


End file.
